Cyber Captain Olimar
"I am coming." Cyber Captain Olimar was a cyborg created by Brittany and Evangelos Constantinou, using the body of Alternate Olimar. He was the main antagonist of Trooper Village Stories, and a minor antagonist in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening and Steve The Trooper Adventures. History Cyber Captain Olimar was originally just a regular Hocotation who resembled Olimar. He died along with Alternate Louie and Alternate President. Soon afterwards, Brittany and Evangelos Constantinou took Alternate Olimar's Hocotation's body (along with the bodies of the alternate Louie and President) and took it back to their lab, and turned the Hocotation cyborg to try and revise him. However, he was secretly put in the complete control of Brittany, and Cyber Captain Olimar decided that he only had one goal; To come. Trooper Village Stories In Trooper Village Stories, Cyber Captain Olimar is the main antagonist and first cyborg to be created. He later joined Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band to come even more. Towards the end of the series, Cyber Captain Olimar joined the Agents of Dadsuki, due to the fact that his master is close friends with him. When Brittany died, so did the control she had over Cyber Captain Olimar. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening After learning of Brittany's death, Cyber Captain Olimar became Dadsuki's temporary new right-hand man and supported him with his decisions. He later was informed by Kirby Bulborb and Bowser that Brittany had been mind-controlling him ever since he was revived. Cyber Captain Olimar was furious to hear this, and became a minor ally to the group. He also admired Mayor R Bulborb's sacrifice and Noah's return to the good side, and wished they didn't die. Once Dadsuki found out about his betrayal, he had one of his men kill Cyber Captain Louie. He also attempted to kill Cyber Captain Mr President and Cyber Captain Bill Clinton, but they managed to escape. Cyber Captain Olimar, with support from Kirby Bulborb, Asuka Langley Soryu, Bowser, and Nicole, managed to kill Dark Bowser for not just Cyber Captain Louie's death, but also for the deaths of Gruffalo Dawson and Doc Kermit Frogglegg. Cyber Captain Olimar attempted to finish off Dadsuki once and for all, but he was severely beaten by him and was sent to Evangelos Constantinou's hospital, putting him out of commission for the remainder of the series. Steve Saga After the infinite death of Dadsuki at the hands of Monika, and during his time at hospital, control of Cyber Captain Olimar was transferred to Balatron, containing the spirit of Evangelos Constantinou. However, Cyber Captain Olimar turned against Balatron while trapped within Billy. Cyber Captain Olimar was thought to have died after being kicked into the Sun. However, it is revealed that he survived. He eventually is killed for real by Balatron. Notes * Cyber Captain Olimar originated from a Twitter account that only had one tweet, reading "I'm coming". Now, when Cyber Captain Olimar said that, he meant he was coming to his destination, ready to invade. However, many people have taken the phrase "I'm coming" in the wrong way (masturbation), which resulted in Cyber Captain Olimar becoming somewhat popular, but not as popular as Kirby Bulborb. The joke is that everyone takes it wrong, when it's not supposed to be taken that way. Cyber Captain Olimar then became a character in several episodes of Pikminjake's series "Steve The Trooper Adventures", and later on a character on Kirby's official YouTube channel. A more popular Facebook account for CCO was created by Kirby, which now has 80+ likes. * Cyber Captain Olimar was mentioned/appeared twice before his introduction episode. He was first mentioned in the Space Western Olimar segment of the Trooper Village Stories episode How To Make An Anime Without Really Trying (who was actually a different character altogether). He was also one of the pictures shown in the opening of A Taste Of Evangelion. Gallery 10649499 295005577355208 6222192276359002711 n.jpg 10612971 292500850939014 2563339800910434913 n.jpg 1888746 295005517355214 1840911651422018167 n.jpg DJCYBERDADDY + DJFUNKYMONEY.png 10428214 289498754572557 5693407933453754489 o.jpg 10658720 290019027853863 5381575649793574006 o.jpg 10268551 295005520688547 7672138318152031009 n.jpg 10630722 295005527355213 383580729525920442 o.jpg 1619586 295005587355207 6210305690507920795 n.jpg 10463817 268344343354665 1678267017781904721 o.jpg 1926270 282510991938000 8327123749873662166 o.jpg DHEmIxwXsAAcMRl.jpg Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Running Gags Category:Cyber Clones Category:Memes Category:Deceased Category:Steve Saga Category:Villains Category:Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Good turns evil Category:Deceased Characters from Steve The Trooper Adventures Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Main Antagonists Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Musicians Category:Producers Category:Evil turns good Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Agents of Dadsuki Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Hocotations Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Original Pages Category:UNDERTALE Category:Pikmin 2.22 You Can (Not) Survive Category:Undead Characters Category:Minor Allies